Question: Apply the distributive property to factor out the greatest common factor of all three terms. ${10a - 25 + 5b} =$
Answer: Let's find the greatest common factor of ${10}$, ${25}$, and ${5}$. ${5}$ is the greatest common factor of ${10}$, ${25}$, and ${5}$. $\phantom{=}{10}a - {25} + {5}b$ $={5}\left(\dfrac{{10}a}{{5}}-\dfrac{{25}}{{5}}+\dfrac{{5}b}{{5}}\right)$ $={5}\left(2a-5+b\right)$